helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Florna's Thanks
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The crisis of the Curing Hall had been solved. Florna invited you to pay a visit. Will you go? Objective Go to the Curing Hall: 0/1 Rewards EXP +188 400 Diamond +50 Cloudstack x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Cleric Pan titled "Cleric Pan's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, how are you doing? Please send my regards to Mrs. Ellenstein. Whether you're by the fire or about to have a peaceful dream. Thank you for your courage. All adversities will come to an end. Please believe in the guidance of the Goddess. Have a good dream. May you never be tired. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: The last one... is from Lady Florna. She invited you to visit the Curing Hall. The attached is... huh?? This badge does not seem to belong to Finsel... Magda: Let me see. cg Magda: This pattern is a lion. It should be from the Lionheart Kingdom... Why did Florna give me this? Maid: My Lady, you will find the answer in the Curing Hall. Should I help you change your dress? Magda: ... Could you please come to the Curing Hall? Who sent me the invitation? Story Chat 2 Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein, nice to see you. Magda: Nice to see you, too, Cleric Pan. Cleric Pan: I really appreciate your efforts this time. Magda: You're so humble... I didn't help much. The Paola family was convicted of guilty by the Ministry of Justice, deprived of noble titles by the Senate, and required a trading halt by Acting Speaker Linglan... Cleric Pan: And, is Lady Florna here? I have something to ask her. Magda: Lionheart Kingdom? Then Lady Florna should know - Cleric Pan: A group of injured people just arrived yesterday, so she should be treating them in the Curing Hall. Magda: So many people are injured... I really hope that the war will end shortly, and the injured will get better soon. Cleric Pan: Goddess bless you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (Wander around and find Florna) Story Chat 3 Magda: Lady Florna, I finally meet you. Florna: La-lady Ellenstein... Nice to meet you... Magda: You and Mr. Alan have done a lot. Florna: Um...... Well... Magda: Is this yours? Florna: Huh? No, it's not mine! Florna: No... It's, it's... not a big deal compared to what you did, Magda. I've heard that you was almost killed for helping us-- Sorry. I shouldn't... I shouldn't remind you of this. Magda: ............ Florna: Sorry, I shouldn't... I shouldn't have mentioned these. I just want you to take it at ease... Magda: I'm alright. Mr. Barris saved me. And the criminal has been arrested. So you don't have to feel sorry. Florna: Huh...? Ahh! This... is a donation from a L.K. noble. Magda: But it looks very precious, and the lion design on it seems... umm... Florna: He, she-- has a lot of these badges, I mean the one who donated it. As many as... candies in a jar! Magda: (Badges as candies in a jar... This lady must be anything but ordinary...) Florna: Please, please take it. It won't be of any help to the church anyway... Take it as a thank you gift. Magda: So, I'll take it for now. If this lady ever wants to get it back, please just let me know... Florna: Okay... No problem! I will... Magda: The meals will be prepared... soon. Do you want to try the food in our church, Magda? Florna: My pleasure! Magda: (This badge...) Florna: (If what Lady Florna said is true, does it mean the Ellenstein family has already had something authentic?) Story Chat 4 Magda: Big sister... Florna: Um... Please take care - Eh? Hey, little guy, why did you get out? Civilian Boy: I... I want to speak to this sister. Florna: Well... All right. Magda: What happened? You're not recovered yet, so go back and have a good rest. Don't come out before you get well. I'm going home now. Civilian Boy: Big sister...That big brother over there, do you... do you know him? Magda: Big brother? Magda: (Looking around, there's nothing but a carriage on the corner of the street.) Civilian Boy: He's inside the carriage... I saw him following you here several times... Magda: ... What kind of big brother? Civilian Boy: He wears a pink coat and casts lustful glances... He doesn't look like a good person at all... Magda: ... What color are that big brother's clothes you're talking about? Civilian Boy: Um... My sister's favorite color - pink! Magda: Pink clothes... Saucy... Civilian Boy: Big sister, you're so beautiful... so you must be careful! Ahh! This is for you! Magda: This is? cg Civilian Boy: A piece of candy! I... I have more! Dad said you helped us a lot! We should thank you! You... you take it! Magda: (It seems to be held in hand for a while... It must be precious to him.) Civilian Boy: Okay... No problem! I'm going back! Goodbye, big sister! Magda: Thanks... Bye. Magda: (The carriage keeps still on the corner.) Magda: (I feel like he has kept his eyes on me through the closed door...) Story Chat 5 Magda: Why did Viscount Sakan follow me? Eliza: Magda? Magda? Magda: Huh?! Mom... Eliza: It's so late that you should be sleeping in your bed. Why are you still here in the living room? Magda: Mom, I was just thinking... Now the things of the Curing Hall are done. Should we consider contacting the Bavlenka and Sakan family? Magda: You said... a storm will come soon. We shouldn't just be waiting. Magda: ... Last time I've tried to sound the Bavlenka family out and found that they weren't very willing to cooperate... So, I guess we should target the Sakans? Eliza: That's right, but the Sakan family won't be as easy to contact as you thought. And now, you'd better go sleep. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Magda: Have you talked to the patron recently? He hasn't given any orders for a while. Eliza: The patron has his own plan. You don't have to worry about that. Magda: ... Okay. Magda: Uhh, mom. What about we throwing a party tomorrow? Eliza: I see. I'll get somebody to work on it. Let's see if we can make it tomorrow. Magda: Sure. Then, good night, mom... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript